Water Wars
by Allysmurfy
Summary: AU. In the future, the wars over water have begun. Britain needs an advantage over its enemies, the advantage? Children. Alex is still the main character. Any OC's won't be around long. No Mary Sues, or Garys'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, Anthony Horowitz may read his fanfiction, but I'm not him and this isn't my characters or base plot line, but I swear he reads his fanfiction.**

**_A/N _**_Now, let me tell you something about this story. You're going to want to read this AN for the story to make ANY sense. This fanfic, this AU. Alternate Universe takes place in the future, in a time where water is short. Somethings are futuristic like robot dogs, other things are not like sail boats. Now, the first few things are supposed to be news clippings and report cards. This hasn't been edited very well but once I get a few chapters in I will send it to my betareader- whom I can't find now. I've got over twenty thousand words for this story, and I will do my best to update regularly. Before warned once again, this isn't edited again.  
><em>

_Now, moving onto my other stories I have about five hundred words for A Run In, and I'm sorry its taking so long. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Technology prices rise! Soon the only ones with the Internet will be the rich. How….<strong>_8/23/200

**Water is scarce! **9/5/208

**How long do we have? **12/20/208

The land between the two tropics, Capricorn and Cancer are becoming increasingly like a desert, it is only a matter of time before everything is a desert waste land.

**Too a crisp **10/30/209

Millions of people die as heat streak raced around the globe, unfortunately almost everyone in the tropics have died, and the tip of the United States has become submerged in saltwater, causing the Evergreen swap to grow by miles.

**Will of Helen and John Rider.** 10/24/210

In case of our death our son custody goes to Ian Rider, John Rider's brother. If Ian Rider dies before us, our son Alex Rider will belong to the Military intelligence Six division. Our house will go to Ian Rider…..

**A British plane shot down over Germany **6/19/211

The small air craft was carrying only three people, the pilot and John and Helen Rider, they left behind a son.

**The Wars have begun! **12/7/215

Yesterday, China launched an attack on Japan. The reason was for water in China's southern lakes. Then after it's attacked failed the Republic of China launched an attack of the country of Russia, this time they succeeded in taking a small lake. It is uncertain that the treaty between the two countries will remain.

**File R16 – **date submitted 1/15/216

The British government has agreed to make a division of the army dedicated for children; a unit from the SAS shall be in charge of their training. Children between the ages 12 and 18 will be drafted. They will be trained in extreme climates, shooting, poisons, and various other topics.

**More attacks. 10/21/218**

**The United States stands strong in their allayment with Britain by helping the them with the recent attacks by France, it is unsure how long these attacks will continue. We do know that the reason behind them is water. France has made a pack with Spain in effort to gain more water. Things are not looking good for either side. **

**An unfortunate accident. 10/25/224**

Ian Rider dies whenhe accidently steps in front of a moving tram, it is unsure whether it was a suicide or a murder, investigators are looking into the matter. He leaves behind a nephew who is fourteen.

**File on one Alex Rider**

Alex Rider, son of John Rider who was in MI6; who is deceased. He is the only Rider left, his uncle died on 11/13/224 leaving him to go to the children's military. Alex Rider has had training by his Uncle who was also a spy for MI6. He knows how to do everything that is taught at the facility, he can only get better.

**Report Card for Alex Rider in his first year evolution. Year 2224**

**Gun's teacher, Mr. Watt-Alex being 14 I thought he would behind his fellow peers, but it seems he has already surpassed many of them he might even be the best student we've had in a long time. If Alex continues like this, I suggest he gets moved to a higher division were his talents aren't wasted. Alex still has that small part of a child in him, if that gets taken away he will truly be the best killer machine, I strongly advise to not send him into the war zone now.**

**Survival expert, Ms. Weis- Alex shows amazing capabilities, suggest that he gets moved to the A division. His success in this class is no doubt because of his Uncle.**

**Technology- Ms. Z Alex is doing fairly well, he knows most of what we are currently doing, but his is often turning the project at hand into something else after he is done, he is incredibly able; but he needs to stop turning into something else after he makes it.**

**Therapist- Ms. May- Alex seems conflicted over how is uncle had been treating him, after he found out that his uncle was training for this, hopefully he can get over this soon. The shock of being at the camp has done little to help and I am afraid of what he could become. Right now I strongly advise not sending him into the current battle area in northern Europe. Things will only get worse, I also advise for him to take a small break. The break would only last two days and it would help him get his mind together, so he could think clearly. **

**Poisons- Mr. Frey Alex has been adapt at finding poisons, making them is proving rather difficult for him. If he gets better I will nominate him for A unit….**

**End of Page 1/4**

**This report card has been approved by the heads, Blunt and Jones. If one Alex Rider continues to get better in all of his classes he will be moved to A unit.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Remains of Mexico has invaded the United States. 412/224**

**Canada has agreed to Share some of its water with the United States 6/25/224**

England bombs France with a Hydrogen bomb, the death toll is unknown, the bombing was in direct response to recent attacks by Frances and Spain, it is uncertain…

* * *

><p><strong>Year two Report card. Year 2225<strong>

**Alex Rider is now fifteen, progress overall seems to be getting better, his small training missions have all been a success.**

**Shooting , Alex has been doing better after the short break he had. He is at the top of the class. Everything we are doing is now to easy, he needs to be moved up to another level**

**Hand to hand fighting. Alex is doing extremely well, he has out ranked all of his fellow peers, I know have to fight him personally and even that is becoming a challenge. I strongly advise he gets moved, before he ends up hurting one of his fellow mates, even though he shows amazing self restraint. **

**Survival Expert. In our latest expedition to the American Everglades, Alex was the only one to finish on time, and he was even early. I strongly advise him being moved to a more advanced class.**

**Technology, Alex is doing better, I have decided to let him explore his creative mind with all the things we have in the lab, he has come up with some amazing things that are going through testing at the moment so that can be used safely on the field. I suggest that he takes the gadget makers class with Mr. Smithers. **

**Poisons, Alex has yet to get sick from eating the food tests, which is a amazing capability, while making the poisons are still difficult his determination is strong and he will pull through, right now in class he is building a resistant to sleep poisons. **

**Therapist- Alex is doing much better, and I believe he is ready for a real mission once he hits his 16****th**** birthday, right now small street based missions would be for the best.**

**Alex Rider gets moved to Class A, which is supervised by K-Unit- Date 12/1/225**

* * *

><p>Laying on his bunk Alex Looked up to the stucco ceiling. He was clearing his mind for his next training mission. The basics were to break into the building and disarm the alarm system, avoid the robo dogs and break into the safe that was guarded three electronic ninjas and a bunch of lasers. He was chosen to be the team leader, he had no idea why but he wasn't going to question orders. Ian had told him that it was never a good idea unless you knew something was not right. Ian… he had died hit by a train that someone pushed him in to. The question was who did it, and what did his uncle do to them?<p>

Alex got an uneasy feeling….what if those same people came after him? Ian and taught him almost everything he knew if they were able to kill him, that how much a threat was he going to be? A hard one, Alex thought, he would train has hard and as fast as he could. He would bring the people who killed his parents and is uncle to their graves. A small smile graced his lips; they would pay for what they did to not only him but to his family. The last Rider was lethal.

Alex heard the truck stop outside. The gas powered vehicle chugged its way to a stop. J-Unit hoped out and started yelling to him and his fellow trainees to get on so they could hurry up with the exercise. Hydro vehicles had been outlawed some thirty years ago and now the most common vehicle was electric, but the odd gas car was still around. They were collectibles now. Alex guessed that those too would also be illegal because of the amount of pollution it gave off.

"Get in the truck Rider!" Alex snapped to attention and heaved his bag over his shoulder as he hoped in to the truck. One of his best friends was Tom, who was also on this exercise. Tom was an expert in poison and he did fairly well in hand to hand combat. They had struck off when they first meet as bunk mates. Tom was funny and an awesome sidekick to help him with his pranks…not that he pulled any on the teachers. Tom was also great with Tech and when ever Alex needed new ideas Tom was there to help him.

The road they were on was bumpy and few words were exchanged as the group of six including Alex sat in silence. Alex hoped that this mission would goes as planned, things tended to get complicated when he was around. Alex got out the ear communicators; they all had fake codenames that they all hoped would become real if they entered the A Class. So instead of their last names they would get an animal name, which fit them. Everyone in A Class was either 18 or older Alex hoped that he and Tom would be the youngest ones in. This was their final test mission to make it, everyone in the van had a chance of making it to the top, but only four would reach the criteria. These four would make up the class that was to replace the last one. The last class was all nearing the age of eighteen, the age when they could back out of the military, or continue with their life as it was. Alex wondered how the others thought about him, did they think he was a bastard?

Did he care if they did? No he decided he didn't. Alex mused on for the rest of the time they were in the truck. When the gas using truck stopped everyone hopped out and took a com from him.

"Alright" Jango said, he was the leader of J Unit.

"You will be trying to break into a house that is five clicks north from this spot, in five minutes after you start we will come after you, if you get caught by us you fail the mission. At the house you will try to break into it, without setting off the alarm. Then you will find your way to the Master Bed room where you will find a Safe, crack that and get out without getting caught by the three robotic ninja's that are in the house, if they manage to knock you out and you're still out by the time we get there then you, fail. Oh, and watch out for those robotic dogs, I hear they have a nasty bite." With that final word of advice Jango sent them off into the woods. The other members of the unit started to talk, all making various hand motions, finally Alex saw Jango smile and nod his head. Alex spoke softly into the com.

"Everyone, I believe are conversation is about to be listened upon, I suggest you all flick the switch that wasn't there before." Alex heard multiple clicks and several rustles against the microphone. The switch was something he had added to, it scrabbled anyone trying to listen in on their conversation, he had tested it once and he knew it work, now all he had to do was to make sure that none of the coms' got into J-unit's hands, that could prove disastrous. If anyone fails, I'm telling them all to go radio silent; that would mean they would have to stay within eye sight of each other and use their own hand signals. Hopefully Alex thought no one will fail till we reach the house, and if we're lucky, no one will fail at all.

The crunching of leaves told him that all his classmates were close by, he whispered into the microphone again.

"Remember nothing ever goes to plan, if something goes majorly wrong contact J-Unit. Now let's finish these clicks before we waste anymore time, remember to watch out for traps and the dogs. Try to keep radio silent as much as possible. Rider out" He heard several mummers in agreement and then everything went silent.

Alex heard the wind through the leaves and on the back of his neck his hair stood up. Quickly he side stepped and ducked, while continuing to move forward. He heard the wisp of something fly past his ear and he looked back briefly to see a metal star sticking out of the tree.

Ninjas. Not the fake kind either, the kind that had real mental, and pointy star tips, with real poison on them. The Ninjas that were attacking them now were vicious human beings. They were part of small percent of the humankind that did not care whether or not they used a lethal move in a hand to hand combat against a child. Alex gulped, should he tell the others? Or leave them to get killed, no he couldn't do that; he would have to tell them and hope they wouldn't panic.

"Guys, contact J-Unit we've got real Ninjas on us. We should be nearing the house I want everyone fighting like your life is on the line and do not stop running, even if one of us ends up in their hands. That would be the end. Harris take point, I will bring up the rear. If my assumption is correct they already have J-Unit."

Everyone started to group together and move faster towards the house. Soon Alex had dropped back a little and started to keep an eye out for any flashes of the ninjas going by. Alex saw one to his left and then another one to his right, a swish of wind told him he dodged another star. Swallowing hard he moved faster, yelling ahead.

"There on us, move, move, move!" then one of his class mates yelled out, he had been hit square in the back, he feel to the ground dead. Now there was only Alex, Tom, Smith, Jones, and Gregory. Alex was bruised; Tom seemed to be bleeding from a cut above his eye. Smith, as Alex knew him by his last name. The other boy seemed to be grasping his shoulder tightly. Also, he thought Jones couldn't keep up the pace for much longer, it looked like his leg was bleeding and he was slowing down. Alex didn't have time to see how Gregory was because at that moment he went down, the other boy had fallen into a trap that J-Unit had set up. Moment later he heard the boy whisper softly into the com.

"Go! I'll be fine… I'll take the pill". Alex gulped the death pill, that all the agents took were ever they went in case they got caught by the enemy. No! His team was falling apart!

"No!" He screamed. Alex stopped in his tracks, turned around and dropped to the floor, his outstretched hand reached into the pit. Gregory looked up at him in surprise, wasting precious seconds. Finally the boy took Alex's hand and Alex helped hauled him out of the wet pit. A mental star imbedded in a tree next to them. They starred frozen in shock, till another star landed right by Alex's foot. Shoving the other boy forward they ran as fast as they could to catch up to the rest of their class. When Alex got in eye sight of the group, he noticed they had slowed, probably waiting for him, and he also saw that Jones was becoming paler, and looked about ready to pass out. Alex gulped they weren't going to make it to the house, heck they probably couldn't make it another hundred meters.

* * *

><p><strong>Confusing no? So, once again I'm back to updating my profile. I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for a update to my other ones I'm working on it. Please review, and tell me how much you hated it or loved it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Letting loose a great sigh of annoyance, Alex said, "Alright, I don't think we can make it much farther. The house should be around that next bend, but we don't know what else is around that next bend. So, we're going to stop here and get ready to defend ourselves. Jones, what kinds of weapons do we have?"

"Mostly knives, I think most of our dart guns went down with Henry. I think Harris," the deathly pale boy stammered out, using Tom's last name since he didn't know his first, "has some poison, and I know you always carry a rubber bullet pistol. I have a bow and some arrows, but I'm not very good and I'll bet they have bloody body armor."

Alex nodded numbly.

"Okay, everyone up in the trees. When they come by in a minute we can take them by surprise. Make sure to go radio silent, too, we don't know how close they are or how many there are." The others nodded and went about either climbing the surrounding trees or hiding in the patches of underbrush they could find. The group didn't have to wait long. Alex could already hear the slow approach of the Ninjas. After a few moments, they finally stopped in the small clearing.

"Il tracciante dice che i ragazzi sono qui! " _[The tracer says the kids are here!"]_

Alex knew that language! Ian had once taken him to the broken down city of Rome. The streets were dusty, and everything was caked with a layering of ash from a near by volcano. Ian had explained the background of the city and what it must have looked like in its glory. His uncle pressed upon him the culture until Alex had learned the language, Italian, while he was also learning Spanish.

"Non è possibile, li vedi in giro qui?" _[It is not possible, you see them around here?]_

It seemed as though they couldn't see them. Well, Alex thought, time to give them a surprise. Just when he was about to yell "now" to send off the attack, ten more Ninja's came into the small clearing. They shouted at everyone and everything, going on about why they couldn't find Alex's class. Alex bit his lip to hide his sigh, twelve people to fight… it would be hard for them, but they might just be able to do it. However, Jones and Smith probably couldn't fight because of their injuries.

That means they would have to make it a little more even.

"Harris," Alex whispered. "Drop a few over on the left of you. Then you, Gregory, and I will take care of the rest. Jones, Smith, hold on. They probably have a hologram or a cell phone we can steal. Don't worry we're going to get out of here." He heard agreement from all of them. Jones's voice was starting to slur.

Moments later, a man dropped on the outside of the small clearing. Tom had used his blow gun, and probably the attachment, to it to make it go that far. Next, a man closer to Alex dropped. Finally, someone noticed that the two men had fallen and the shouting started. Alex heard multiple phrases in Italian and even heard something about an organization called Scorpia. There were eight people left in the small clearing, and Alex feared that they would call for back up if they didn't act now. Eying all the men's positions, he decided that it was the time to attack.

"Attack!"

Alex yelled and immediately Alex, Tom, and Gregory jumped from the trees and attacked the men closest to them. Alex dropped one after giving him a blow to the head. Then, Alex heard a gunshot. His head whipped to where the bullet would have gone. Gregory was standing there. Looking pale with a bloom of red coming out of his chest, Alex gulped at the sight of the blood spreading like wildfire. He knew what it was like to be hit by a bullet and live, and it was that same spot so close to the boy's heart.

It was likely that he would bleed out before help could arrive.

"Gregory is down," he said into the com before rushing the man responsible for the boy's soon-to-be, if not already, death. The man had a crooked smile and his front teeth were rotten and almost gone. The man cocked the old pistol and aimed it at Alex. He fired. A searing pain found its way to Alex's brain. His head snapped to his leg, the source of pain. From the amount of blood that was oozing out, he guessed that he was only grazed, but still, the pain was immense. Grinding his teeth, alex stood up and faced the man. Alex gazed into the man's green eyes, a flick of light caught in them, and Alex could see the small smile on the man's face. However, more importantly, he noticed the glint of a figure behind himself in the reflection of the eye. Someone had slipped behind him. Alex realized this second to late as a sharp pain presented itself in his shoulder. He yelled out.

"Argh!"

His knees were already on the ground. He didn't remember collapsing as the world had started to spin and the color around him was draining, turning into a black landscape of nothing.

He woke to being shook. Alex had never drifted to unconscious, but he had no more control over his limbs. He was being pulled to his feet by another man, the man that had shot him. In the corner of his half-open eye, Alex noticed a body on the ground.

His teammate was dead. Alex had killed him, how?

He didn't remember.

Now, he looked around and saw they had Tom along with all the others. However, it seemed that Jones was already dead. In fact, the man holding him felt for Jones's pulse. Finding none, he kicked the body over and out of the way. Alex gulped. Smith wasn't in great condition. Neither was he, in fact, he might have been worse off. The amount of blood was really starting to have affect on him. Tom, his friend, seemed to be in the best condition of them all. Sure, he was bruised black and blue, but he hadn't been shot or broken any bones. Alex met the other boy's eye and saw a spark of rebellion. Alex smirked, Tom had a plan and it was sure to be good.

Alex looked around him. The original twelve men had been reduced to five, mostly thanks to Tom. Still, in their condition, he had no idea what Tom was going to pull off. Alex drew in a sharp breath, suddenly afraid of what could happen. There were going to be fine... Jones and Blunt would send back up, wouldn't they?

Or was this all a training mission?

Did they get lied to?

If it was a simple training mission, then why did the soldiers have real ammo and guns? No, it was real, and Tom had some crazy cock-eyed plan to get them out of there. The man that had been keeping Alex up suddenly stepped back and shoved him down on his knees, grabbed his hands, and put them on top of his head.

Execution style.

His throat became so very dry, and the throbbing of his leg grew. A massive headache loomed over his head and he felt horrible. He felt sick. His eyes started to blur and the ground below him started spinning. Did he have a concussion? The man with the gun behind him snickered and cocked the pistol. He had taken the same gun from the man who he thought, well, used to be, the leader: the man who Alex killed. Now they had another reason to kill him.

Why were they after him in the first place?

His thoughts were dispelled when the cool steel of the gun touched the top of his head. He felt his bones creak as he knelled there as still as he could, trying not to give the man more reasons to kill him. Suddenly, the man behind him kicked him, sending him to the ground. The air came out of him in one giant rush. He felt his hands being grabbed at and realized he was about to be tied up. He let them, and soon his legs and arms were tied in a hogs knot with a gag over his mouth. He tried turning his head as much as it would let him. Tom and Smith were also being tied up in the same knot he was in at the moment. Suddenly, Smith lashed out, his fist striking against his captor's face. He gulped. The man brought out another gun and shot the boy in the arm.

Smith stopped fighting immediately, and Alex hoped that the boy wouldn't act up anymore. Alex didn't need another dead team member on his soul. The man that shot Smith grabbed his arm and heaved him over his shoulder. Smith's cry of hurt was muffled by the gag, but Alex saw the pain on his face and he prayed that nothing else would go wrong.

Alex's face was still in the dirt when he decided to see if Tom needed a distraction. Alex knew he could have taken Smith's attack as one, but that didn't last long enough for whatever Tom had to do. He took a deep breath and rolled away from captor. He knew he must look like an insane person, but he had to draw the attention away from Tom. Alex came to a sudden stop as he was kicked in the back by a thick boot. He grimaced as he was hauled up and then thrown over someone's shoulder. The man who picked him up proceeded to lift him up and throw him to the ground. Alex heard a slight snap as one or two of his ribs broke. The air that rushed out of him was hard to fill back up. It didn't help that the man then kicked him in the stomach. Aching, he hoped he had caused enough of a distraction for Tom.

He hadn't.

Tom was staring at him, moving his head ever so slightly so he wouldn't get caught. 'No,' Tom said. Alex had failed. He didn't hold their attention long enough, for Tom wasn't in the position he had needed. Alex could have even read his friend's eyes wrong. Should he try again? What would be the consequences if he did? Alex didn't want to get shot again and his ribs were burning, but as far as he could tell, the aching ribs didn't puncture anything vital.

Alex was pulled up again. The knot that bound his feet was cut, and in rough English, his attacker mumbled to move, while shoving him forward at the same time. They kept a steady jog north on the path Alex had been originally on. Alex was in the lead and right behind him was his captor. Whenever he tried looked around, he got a sharp whacking with a fist or a stick to the back of his head. This way, he couldn't tell whether or not Tom and Smith were still with him. What if he was being leaded off to be shot at? Wouldn't they do that in front of his friends, to discourage Tom and Smith from fighting back at the Ninjas, or was it something else?

No. He realized they were going to the house, which had been closer then he originally thought. Alex let out a small chuckle that was caught in his gag. Just a five minute walk, less than two minutes at an all out run, and his team would have made it. Sometimes, Alex reflected, being the leader sucked. He heard someone fall behind him, and one of the men yelling. Alex guessed Tom, or Smith had fallen and their 'handlers' had yelled at him. It was not to surprising seeing as these men shot someone just for putting up a small defense.

Finally, they had gotten up to the front of the house, which turned out to be unlocked. It seemed that the Ninjas had done their training exercise for them. Alex was then shoved into the family room and pushed onto the couch. Moments later, Tom came in, sporting a new bruise on his face. The boy was shoved into the recliner, which nearly toppled over from the force of the push. Smith came in a few seconds later and was shoved on his knees into the floor just like Alex had been before he had gotten tied up. The man spoke rapidly and in Alex's state he couldn't follow the whole conversation, but from what he could glance from it, they were deciding if they should kill them, and who they should kill.

Turns out, the man who had pushed, shoved, and kicked Alex, had made up his mind. He turned around and shot Smith. Alex looked over at Tom, only to find him knocked out. The punch and all the other blows he had taken must have caused him to go into unconscious. The bullet went into the boy's head.

Smith was dead.

Alex's team was down to two members, him and Tom. _Soon to be one_, Alex thought groggily. The man with the gun smiled and pointed his gun at Alex. The Ninja smirked and said goodbye in a rustic English voice.

A bullet flew and hit the man, dropping him dead.

Soon, his four companions were scrambling away from the window as more bullets entered, quickly dropping two of the men. Now, there were only two Ninjas. The person who had come to save him and Tom crashed through the window, sending knives towards the two Ninjas. It was too bad both had body armor on, causing the steel-tipped knives to barely prick their skins.

The man that broke through the window looked Russian. The man, who Alex was now going to refer to as the Russian, walked forward calmly and leveled his gun at the two men: the only two left of the remainder of the people who killed his team. Scorpia. That was the name of an organization. Scorpia were the people who had killed his teammates, his friends, and the closest thing he had to family. These people had put out a hit for Alex's team, they were responsible. Alex would train long and hard to get revenge.

The Russian fired. Two more bullets entered two more brains, and two more people were dead.

Alex struggled to remain conscious. He saw the Russian walk over to him, look at him in the eye with his blue eyes and nodded to him. His eyes had a flicker of compassion pass through them, and then his eye's became colder.

"You're safe," he whispered.

Why would this Russian, possibly assassin, want him to be safe? Alex couldn't think about it any longer. He lost his fight to stay awake as the coldness of his mind washed over him. He felt his head lean back. Through the fog of his mind, and the closing of his eyes, he saw Russian leave the house.

When he awoke, he noticed the ceiling was white. Wasn't the house a yellow tan-ish color? Did that mean he had been moved to another room, or did rescue party finally come? And who was that Russian man? He had helped, had he not? Alex needed answers and decided he was going to get them sooner rather than later. He went to move and found that he couldn't feel his left leg, or the pain that should have been in his chest.

"Pain killers," he hissed, also noticing at the same time how dry this throat seemed. His arm was bound to his chest, and his leg was in a cast. Damn it. He wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. He didn't really want to anyway. The bed was quite conformable, he thought softly. Unaware of his actions, Alex nodded his head and drifted back off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Right, so slightly shorter. Not edited. Ah, I hope you like it...Remember that I update my Profile semi-regularity...You should also check out some of my other stories like From Paris with Croissants, and A Run In.**

**Did a quick edit..something about a line in a wrong place..anyways.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, or any of its characters, I do own mine, and some of this plot!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alex laid his head down on the pillow and fell asleep again. His sleep was a fuzzy haze due to the pain killers. His thoughts became his dreams, and it was often hard to tell the difference between when he was awake and when he was sleeping, because every time he woke up no one was in the room with him, and nothing had moved.<p>

So Alex continued to go back to sleep, or the place in between consciousness and sleep. The pattern was kept, and every now and then a doctor would loom over him, a light would flash in his eye and he would blink tiredly to show that he was aware, if only slightly. Alex had started to notice that his mind was becoming clearer every time he woke, and he could think better. Probably because they were giving him less pain medicine, Alex hoped that soon he would be able to think straight. When they took away his pain medicine, the pain would come soon and quick, he thought. He sincerely hoped he was wrong about that Then he drifted off to sleep once again.

Alex was awoken by the smell of peppermints, and a hushed conversation. Usually someone is woken by loud sounds or different surroundings. That was neither, Alex had woken up because he smelled, and sensed the heads of the children's division of MI6. Blunt, and Jones who happened to like peppermint were sitting in the chairs by his bed. Alex started to listen in on the conversation they were having, seeing if it involved him.

"The boy is still healing, if we put him in the Barracks now he will be ripped to shreds by the other trainees. No, we should wait." That was Blunt who just talked, but what were the two heads talking about? His thoughts stopped as Jones countered her Boss.

"No, if Alex is going to get better we need to put him in A Class now; it is the best for him. I believe that he and Harris should be put in it as soon as the doctor allows it. They would be going in anyways if this...unfortunate accident didn't happen." He heard Blunt sigh and utter a small agreement, they both lapped into silence waiting for him to wake up. Deciding that he would just open his eyes and not go along with pretending that he was asleep, it would be a waste of time. Alex opened his eyes, and tilted his head towards the two Heads. Jones was reading a book and it looked like Blunt was watching the clock tick. Really didn't they have better things to do?

"Hello" Alex said his voice a dry croak. It caught the attention of Jones and Blunt though.

"Ah, Rider I see you are awake" Blunt said keeping it formal when talking to him, but informal when talking about him. Strange man. Jones started with greeting but stopped when Blunt sent her a glare to shut her up.

"We would like to ask you about what went on in your mission, Harris as told us as much as he could but unfortunately he pasted out before we got there. Would you mind telling us what happened?" Of course he would! Alex didn't know who the heck the guy was that saved him, but he got out of there before MI6 came. Therefore he was not on the best terms with the Government. Alex decided to shut his trap and motion for some ice chips to wet his throat. Jones figured out what he needed first and when to get a nurse to get him some. Leaving him alone with Blunt, the man was a dry, middle aged man with no imagination. The man also had little problems with breaking someone's vows and trust, as long as it turned out for the best of the country.

Giving Blunt a hard stare that clearly said, 'I do not like you, so do not say anything that will make me speak to you'. Alex melted back into his white fluffy pillows. He closed his eyes for a slight rest, but was interrupted by the tapping of heels coming down the hallway; Alex guessed that Jones was coming back with the Nurse. Hopefully they would allow him some water...

Jones came in followed by the nurse, who was a plump woman. Alex recognized her as the nurse who treated his arm. As his face quickly tried to hide horror, her face lit up as she saw him, her piercing loud voice hurt his ears.

"Alex! You are looking much better! It will only be a matter of time till you're all healed up. Now I've been told that you need some water...I'm afraid all you are aloud right now is some ice chips, so suck away!" Her voice was always a little to cherry. Alex wondered if she was on drugs. He took the small plastic cup from her out stretched had and started sucking on some of the ice cubes. Once he was done he felt considerably better and now he knew that Blunt and Jones would like some answers. Alex sighed, and waited for the on pour of questions, whoever that man was that saved him, and Tom, he wouldn't give him away. Blunt was about to speak when Alex let about a big yawn, annoyed the man started speaking again.

"We would like your point of the exercise, so if you could start from the beginning..." And so Alex did. He told them how he felt about leading, how he felt about losing his team members. He started from the time he got in the truck, and he confessed that he made a special feature on the coms. The heads looked surprisingly pleased, well at least Jones did. He then went on how they ran off into the woods. His team split up and didn't talk as much as they usually did. They were all tense, they all knew this would be the mission deciding whether they can move up to A class, the best of the best. He went on to how he discovered they were being followed by Ninjas and why he chose to tell his team mates. Alex describes the death of his first team member, and how he wished he could have stopped to help him.

Alex took amount to collect his thought before he continued on. He talked, through the whole mission giving small details here and there. Alex explained his reasons for everything he did. He paused once more when they were being pushed towards the house. He said he was even disappointed with himself that the house was so close yet his team failed to reach it. He then went on to explain, having glossed over the part where Jones had died how he partly understood what the men were saying. He also added that he couldn't think straight only make out certain words. Then he painstakingly told them about how the man shot Smith, Alex could still see the man's smirk. He grimaced, he didn't like to remember these parts of the missions and he didn't like to lie to the Heads, even if it was for the man's own benefit.

He then told him his lie. He told them that the shock of seeing one of his friends die, and the fear of death made him faint. Alex then let loose a few tears, he was missing his teammates. He really hopped that the Heads believed him, if he asked them anymore about the deaths, or the time in the house he might cave in. Blunt spoke as soon as it was clear Alex wouldn't be talking anymore.

"Well...then I guess I am the first one to welcome you to A Class. Both you and Harris are being promoted. Do well and you might be on missions soon." Alex let out a huge sigh. It seemed he had convinced the Heads, and he even made it to A Class better yet Tom was coming with him. He watched happily as the Heads made their way out the door, life was looking up. He would have his revenge on those murdering bastards that killed his friends, even if they had been competition. He may even be able to help the man who helped him. Alex was starting to look forward to the long hours of exercising and training he would have. Yes he would prevail. He and Tom, they would make it to the end, and bring their fallen members vengeance. Alex sighed once more happily as he drifted off to sleep.

Jones and Blunt didn't talk till they were outside of the infirmary, away from listing ears.

"Alex lied, why?" Blunt said, wanting a second opinion.

"Something happened in that house Blunt, someone came in and saved Rider and Harris. It is our job to find out who did it. Alex may have seen the person, but his sense of loyalty and his debt to that person keeps him from telling us. Right now, we have to believe what he told us. Let's hope that is wasn't , Gregorovich" Jones said, giving a meaningful look at Blunt, she would not let him push Rider for more information. Jones heard a small grunt coming from Blunt, and after a slight pause he spoke"Alex would make a fine leader when he gets older."

Jones kept her thoughts to herself. Alex needed to figure out his problems, by himself. Sure he was a great pupil and on missions he was superb but she often got reports that he acted like a bastard. Well she thought, it was slightly their fault. Pushing her thoughts away Jones stared out in to the woods, she had a feeling this wouldn't be the last attack by the Ninjas. She believed that they came from The Organization; if not them then Scorpia she couldn't prove it yet though. As soon as John's son was ready to train, he would. Jones knew that he would want revenge and maybe, they would let him do so. Of course if it was the best for England. Always, for England.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, another chapter. Really, I've had these things made...for almost ten months now, isn't NaNoWriMo great? (National Novel Writing Month, Google it) I hope you like it...just shoot me a PM or review when you want another update. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN:_ ****Right, ah. Hello? Heh... Now. I know you'd rather have a chapter from A Run In and not this shite. But..get over it. I did what I could and whatnot..And this is completely, utterly crap. I wrote this in '10 mind you! I poked it with a yard stick and then..posted it. Not edited, expect various mistakes and whatnot. Remember that I update my Profile page usually once a month..usually so if you want an idea about what's going on take a look there, or drop me a PM/review. Ja, anyways. I do not own Alex Rider and all his buddies from his series. I do however own my original characters. With out further ado! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three days after Alex's talk with Blunt and Jones the infirmary let him go. Still sore but in much better condition Alex met Tom in the lobby of the building, he had been let out of the sick house with Alex. They walked in silence towards the A Class Barracks. Alex knew that A class were the best of the best, they didn't talk to the lower classes unless it was to help them, or get them to do things for them. They kept themselves fit, and they all specialized in something. Right now three members of the six people in the group were on a mission in Spain. Highly classified Alex heard it had something do to with The Organization. He and Tom were going to be the youngest, fresh bait for the older ones to pick with. Alex hoped he could hold his own.<p>

He knew that when it came to shooting, no one in B class could beat him, he hopped that his skills would impress some of the A Classers. There were other A Classers at other base locations, and sometimes a unit would go to another base to be taught by new councilors, and sometimes Alex saw foreigners bunk with the current A Classers.

They neared The A Classers barracks, the walls were sound proof so Alex couldn't hear anything going on inside he just hopped they weren't in for a surprise when they walked in. The three other teenagers were playing a Russian version of Scrabble. It was one of the languages he learned on the base, that and Italian. He had all ready learned Spanish French and German. Currently he was taking Chinese, and it was being a pain, then again when you had to learn another alphabet everything was a pain.

None of the A classers looked up despite the door opening, so Alex decided that he would go over to a empty bunk and study his Chinese, all the time in the infirmary had done him some good on getting caught up, and even surpassing his classmates in it(or so he hopped). Alex would not mind learning Arabic next, despite the fact that it had a whole new alphabet _again_. It took the A Classers a while to speak, by the time one of them did Alex was forty or so pages farther into his book then he was before.

"So you're the new add-ons, well I guess it is good you got some patients. Now if you're any good in Russian come over and join the game." The A classer who spoke had spiked red hair, and sharp green eyes, one or two freckles could be seen but most were gone, he looked to be at the age of seventeen. When the teenager spoke the other members looked up eyeing them, they made no comment. Whether it was that they found nothing worth commenting or that they were waiting till they were alone.

Alex took his chance and made his way over to the scrabble game, they were just starting a new one. The game was still in Russian and Alex found himself enjoying it. It was a challenging game that involved a lot of concentration, his new teammates kept trying to sneak in not-so-real words, or slightly misspelled words. When the game ended Alex found himself in second place(he had caught quite a few of them cheating), happy that he didn't end in last, and maybe even happier that he didn't piss off the red headed boy by stealing first (and calling everyone on their cheats)Alex stood up and went back to his bed.

.!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! **

Thump, Thump, Thump. Alex was running around the field, last night game of scrabble seemed to be only the beginning. Now Alex was running around the field, the spiky haired boy told him that Wolf wanted to see how long he lasted. Alex noticed that Wolf didn't say a word in the whole conversation. He just stood there, eying Alex, assessing him. All Alex could do was reply with a nod and head off to the field. That was where he was now.

By an estimated he guessed he was on his sixth lap, which meant about 15 km. He hadn't stopped since he had begun, his legs were aching and his head seem to be dead weight. He gave a great heave and let his thoughts meander on the man who had saved him. He had to find out who that person was. In his thoughts he forgot the wind on a particularly windy day like it was, and how it liked to blow sticks and trees limbs onto the track.

He fell, gracefully Alex might add but he still fell with a great thump. Alex hit the dirt his hands started to sting from the small sticks and stones that dug into them. He didn't want to get up; I mean why should he do that? He had run as much as he could. Or had he? Was giving up an option? From the looks on the A Classers faces he guessed he had already surpassed what they thought he could do. But what did he think he could do, should he call it quits? Or should he go on?

Alex chose the latter, standing up with a new small smile on his face he ran forward. New energy seemed to fill him and Alex ran for another twenty minutes before he finally stopped and walked a cool down lap and did a few stretches, just to make sure his muscles didn't seize up. After he was done his cooling down exercises Alex walked towards the stone faced A Classers. They didn't look friendly; in fact they gave no indication that Alex did well. Alex didn't need their approval. He would get better and soon he would be able to run around that track from sun up to sun down, without someone telling him he had to do it! Alex gave a small smile at the thought, he had always loved running.

The spiky headed kid motioned for him to follow, Alex guessed from the direction they were heading they were going to the Shooting Range. His legs still ached and wobbled a bit, but he didn't need them to shoot, he would do fine. Alex sung his arms to get them lose. After a minute or two walk, which was much more relaxing then running around that damned track, even if he liked it. They came upon the Range, a place that Alex was very familiar with. The spiky heard kid was looking at the guns trying to see which one he would give to him. Finally he picked a compact pistol, a rather old model but it would do fine.

He handed it to Alex with a clip of bullets already made up for him. He took the earphones that were provided and the safety glasses and put them on. Once he did that he took a deep breath and shot, rapidly at humanoid figures. Alex imagined them as those people who killed his team mates; they died without a chance. Each target had a nice round whole in their head, dead.

Now if only these people were real! then he would have his vengeance. Sighing he picked up the next gun they wanted to test him on. A sniper rifle, really that is what they chose to give him? Ian had taught him how to use one of these when he was eight, sighing yet again. Alex set up the scope and when he signaled he was ready someone threw disks up in the air, each one shattered as he hit it. They came to the ground in pieces. He was done before he knew it, and he wished he could continue.

Luckily for him they had given him one more weapon to use. A knife, they wanted him to through the knife at the targets, the spiky haired kid said to try to hit the targets in the arms or hand so they would have to drop the weapon. This was something Alex wasn't familiar with, he told the red haired boy so and the boy motioned him do continue anyways.

Alex cocked out his arm; he felt the weight of the knife balance out. He moved his arm forward, extending it like a snake, and then he flicked his wrist. The knife flew forwards silently, spinning. It landed its self in the opponents arm with a thickening thud. The boy frowned and said.

"I thought you said you haven't done this before." Alex shrugged.

"I did it once before but I haven't really done it, or used it in combat." The other boys frowned and then the white haired who had black highlights, spoke up.

"Well you're going to be using knives more so you should start learning it." Alex nodded at took a small glance at the stoned face Wolf, who had remained expressionless the whole time. Then the white haired started rattling off in French and Alex was forced to look away from the SAS soldier and give a intelligent reply to the white haired boy. His uncle had taken him all over the world, so he could learn the countries accents. Thus, making him sound like he was from that country Alex had great fun in using it. Alex replied quickly and smartly. Surprising the red haired boy, who then spoke to him in Russian the rough words catching the back of his throat, making the ending go up, in the forum of a question.

The boy asked how many languages Alex knew. Alex answered the boy in Russian but with a French accent instead of his normal Russian one. Truth to be told, Alex wished he knew a lot more than he did and he would soon. They tested a little longer in his proficiently in the other languages, and sometimes Wolf had to step in for some of the words the boy's didn't know. Finally after many other endurance tests and other agility tests, they left him alone.

Wolf and the others left him at the cabin while they went off with the other members of K-Unit to discuss what his name was going to be. Alex figured they wouldn't tell him till tomorrow, the day of the official ceremony that made him part of A Class.

Tom came back an hour or so later just as tired and exhausted as he was. They talked for a bit and discussed what they thought their code-names were going to be.

That night his dreams were memoirs of a long forgot past, small trips that he and his uncle had taken when Alex was little. The little things that stood out now that Ian was dead, the fact no longer there to tell him things, and lie to him was a big change, of course Alex could never tell when he was lying. Then the way he had died, and how Alex had investigated his death. How he had first come to this place, which he used to think was a hellhole, but now it was the only thing that kept him living.

_Alex was silent when the air powered military vehicle pulled up to the camp. Ian had died not two days ago and he was already being shipped off. He was too meet someone called Blunt here; and Alex did. Blunt as Alex first noticed him all those years ago was still the same grey middle aged man, and Jones still sucked on mints. They had told him that they were now his guardians that his uncle had put him in their care. How he would be training here until the age of eighteen, and since his uncle had taught most of what he needed to know, they might take Alex out of his training once or twice a year to help with a particular mission, they told him his first mission was now. He was given a crash course on several important matters. _

_Then he was sent out, in to the field. It was a local drug bust but still it was a mission, and he had completed it in half the time he was supposed to and it was successful. The mission alone made him jump to C Class, and Alex had been rising ever since. Now here he was A Class the best of the best, now he would legally be going on missions. He wouldn't have to hide that he knew Blunt and Jones personally, sure they would find out. Or maybe they already knew? Alex doubted that, they would be treating him differently if they knew. Alex didn't know if that was bad or good. _

_He wasn't going to test his luck and find out._

He was brought out of his dream like state when the screen door opened to the cabin, the three elder A Classers had finished and now they were coming in. They were in the middle of a conversation.

"Do you think we should wake them?" The white haired boy asked.

"Nah, we can fill them in tomorrow…or we could just forget to tell them." The other boys snickered and got ready for bed, within five minutes everything was silent, Alex once again slipped off into his dreams.

His dreams were quiet, and the evil thoughts lurked on the outskirts of his mind. Alex slept lightly waking up to every little sound there was. What did the other A Classers have in store for him and Tom? Alex didn't want to guess, his mind would start to wonder. Sighing Alex rolled over again and stared at the wall. The mattress's springs seemed like they were trying not to let him fall asleep for long. Finally as the first rays of light came in through the window, Eagle walked in silently. He crept slowly over to Alex's bed. The man was going to try to scare him. Was this what the A classers meant? No probably not, they were meant to tell Alex and Tom something, this wouldn't be the thing they would have to tell them. Alex noticed that Eagle was heading towards him, or that was what he could tell from the creak of the wooden boards. He decided he was going to ruin Eagles fun. He rolled over, now facing Eagle and looked him the eye. All that the man showed from his reaction was a slight nod. He then moved over towards Tom. Who wasn't awake, and didn't hear Eagle come in. Eagle then quickly grabbed Tom heaved him over his shoulder and ran out of the hut; the sudden noise roused the other A Classers, who were smirking. Then they were frowning when they realized it was Tom Eagle took, not him. Alex answered they unspoken question.

"I heard Eagle". They seemed slightly surprised, but why should they...they had known? Had this happened to them? It probably had, and that probably meant that Eagle, on another day was going to do it to him. Sighing Alex got up and dressed, carefully to hide some of his knife marks, and other physical scars that he have got when going on missions for the heads. He looked at himself his new uniform and thought that it was rather nice. It was black, and had a small gold A on the area above his heart. The neck piece was round, better than his B Class V neck. And the sleeves when down to his elbows, he assumed that they also had ones for the winter and summer. The pants were denim and durable, also black with many pockets. Once dressed Alex made his way over to the mess hall, which was relatively quiet even though it had started to fill with Classers. He would now be sitting with the A Classers, and the heads. As Alex stepped in he noticed that some old faces had raisin in rank, and that there was a new B Class, and there was a new unit for B Class. He shook off any feeling of remorse he had about the mission, he hoped that Blunt and Jones didn't want him to see a shrink.

The food that morning wasn't bad, heck it was probably better then the rot they had most of the time. But Alex couldn't stomach it, he knew something was going to happen that day, but he didn't know what, and he was sure that it wouldn't be good. He knew he had to eat, the lingering eyes of Jones, or should he start calling her Tulip. There was nothing they could do against him that would stop him from calling her by her first name...but that would give a bad impression on the other A Classers. Heck even Tom didn't know he knew the Heads by their first names, and that they were his legal guardians. Nah, he would wait until he was annoyed or just didn't care anymore.

Besides Tulip's lingering gaze, that he was sure only he felt. Nothing else happen and Alex forced himself to eat the food in front of him. Once the bowl was clean and the A Classers were done with their food, K Unit was standing by the door to lead them were they needed to be. It turns out the stage. This early in the morning, what could they be doing? Then the answer hit him, he forgot they there were officially joining the other A Classers, and receiving their new code names.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>Feel free to scream in terror and burn your eyes out. I did warn you- don't give a crap-o-la about how bad it is..**


End file.
